This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Dry eye or irritated eye symptoms typically result from an insufficiently lubricated ocular surface of the eye, which can be caused by a change or reduction in the composition of a lipid component of a tear film coating of the eye. These changes in the lipid layer are often the result of obstructive meibomian gland dysfunction (MGD), a form of posterior blepharitis that results in changes to the local eyelid margin. In particular, obstruction of the meibomian glands may decrease delivery of meibomian gland secretions, which include various oil and lipid components typically secreted from the meibomiam glands upon blinking.
The aforementioned MGD may arise from one or more meibomiam gland ducts becoming plugged or partially plugged with meibomiam gland products such as lipids and oils. Due to various factors, these lipids and oils may solidify thereby plugging the gland ducts. As a result of the plugging and solidification, sufficient meibomiam oils and lipids may not be expressed onto the tear film. In addition, secretory product and bacteria may also build up within the gland.
Hence, what is needed is an effective and easy to use device capable of unplugging severely plugged meibomiam gland ducts of the eye thereby relieving a patient of MGD. The dry eye treatment device of the present invention addresses one or more of the concerns set forth above.